


无缘由的喜欢

by aieiemup



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aieiemup/pseuds/aieiemup
Summary: ABOOOC寡淡无味，没有逻辑mark x Lucas





	无缘由的喜欢

**Author's Note:**

> ABO  
> OOC  
> 寡淡无味，没有逻辑  
> mark x Lucas

1

99line是最好的亲故，李敏亨爱笑，黄旭熙总能逗得他笑个不停。

不久前，李敏亨刚从dream毕业，黄旭熙也和wayv去了中国，他们依旧会在练习室碰面。

99line在哥哥们眼里还是孩子，即便是黄旭熙这个从身高到发育都远超同龄人的大宝宝，在出道之前就已经分化成了一个omega，而与他同年的亲故李敏亨，依旧还没有任何分化的迹象，和一群未成年弟弟们一起待在dream。

身为队长和哥哥，李泰容总是很操心黄旭熙，虽然不是随便会被欺负的样子，毕竟是一个omega弟弟，是该要好好保护才对。所以在黄旭熙和李敏亨这对同龄亲故亲密打闹在一起时，李泰容总是莫名的担心，但内心又觉得只是两个幼稚的小孩子打闹，而那时候的李敏亨也还没有分化，也许还不需要有什么担心的想法。

不过孩子们总要长大，在黄旭熙去和wayv去中国前的不久，李敏亨分化成了一个alpha，在队里大多都是beta的情况下异军突起，99年生的弟弟们的成长还真是让人惊讶。

那时候李敏亨正在练习，被突如其来的烦躁情绪席卷，再之后就闻到了一股无花果叶的气味，一开始浅淡的气味渐渐变浓，原本安静的练习室外突然传来一阵骚动，再之后就只剩下道英在玹这些哥哥们急匆匆冲进来叫着他名字的声音。

等到稍微清醒一些，已经回了宿舍，李敏亨并不知道自己什么回来的，更不记得怎样手脚并用缠住了李东赫，直到自己醒来，被他缠住的李东赫则是一副一脸惊吓样子的看着他。

“啊！对不起……”

简略道过歉，急忙松开手脚，之后被赶来的哥哥们给训了一顿，恭敬的道过歉安静一会儿之后，道英看着黄旭熙和梦队几个小崽子憋笑的样子，才幽幽开口。

“我们敏亨也长大了呢。”

2

wayv在中国活动的第三年，黄旭熙李永钦参加一档新综艺时遇见了got7的前辈段宜恩和王嘉尔，这期隐藏的韩团特辑让收视率暴增。

因此，节目播出之后迎来了久违的中国line直播，播到一半，黄旭熙被董思成cue到，问什么时候再带着他的Mark和泰国人一起再去一次，而他只能尴尬笑笑，李敏亨可不是他的Mark。

这档节目录制的时候正赶上李敏亨的生日，作为第一季的固定mc，整队人都没能回去，只是从董思成和李泰容发来的信息里知道了生日party的内容，似乎玩得很开心，公司也po出了许多图和视频，其中点击最高的是游戏视频，一个是泰容、道英、在玹和悠太的真心话大冒险，一个是李敏亨和李东赫的告白游戏。

这之后的第二年初，u队又聚在一起出了新专辑，这次的新专辑连续拿了四周的一位，第五周开始降到了第二。因为快要过年，在回家之前，泰容和道英商量决定要请u队的孩子们喝酒，地点就定在了宿舍附近。

在董思成的掺和之下，李敏亨黄旭熙金廷祐三个人几乎要把整个房间吵塌，不过这次的主题是韩国清酒，没有过多久，在李敏亨第一个倒下之后也慢慢安静了一些，或者说换了一种方式。

李敏亨拉着金廷祐说了一堆乱七八糟的freestyle，董思成提议要玩真心话大冒险，被经历过上次李敏亨生日游戏的李泰容和金道英严词拒绝，再接着就是金廷祐瘫在一旁看着黄旭熙和李敏亨摇摇晃晃的结伴去洗手间。

在加拿大严格的禁酒令之下培养出的李敏亨，酒量自然要比黄旭熙差上很多，虽然都不怎么清醒，黄旭熙还是先解决完在门口通道上等着他，过了一会儿才看见李敏亨摇晃着出现，S型走位向黄旭熙走去，衣服下摆上都是洗手池上粘的水，一下子没站稳扑倒在黄旭熙身上，把他狠狠撞得贴着墙，顺变也蹭干了李敏亨手上的水。

李敏亨放松的趴在黄旭熙的胸口，下巴抵在他的右肩，身上散发出一股无花果叶的气味，隐隐混合着一丝奶味和酒气，在颈间磨磨蹭蹭的嗅着什么。

“omega……”

黄旭熙被他身上的信息素刺激，有些清醒过来。

“干嘛？”

“……呐……水果的味道……”

黄旭熙抓住他的衣领，想要拉开他，又听见李敏亨喃喃。

“是东赫啊。”

和李敏亨一起长大的宝贝弟弟，在分化的最后年纪，分化成了一个橙子味的omega。

“……”

“Mark哥，旭熙哥！”老远的另一边传来了金廷祐的声音。

因为过得太久，董思成担心这两个幼稚的醉鬼会做什么不好的事，就拉着金廷祐来找他们，毕竟是两个idol，喝醉睡在酒馆厕所门口都不是什么好事。

“啊，哥，你们在干嘛，这么久。”

黄旭熙看着远处走近的两个人愣了半天，看到金廷祐奇怪的和董思成绕有深意的表情，才推开了李敏亨，小声告诉他：“我不是楷灿。”

认错大概只是因为信息素的气味，黄旭熙的信息素是西柚味，醉了的加拿大人并不太能在不清醒的时候区分橙子和西柚。或者说，其实李敏亨并不知道黄旭熙是什么味道的，这件事只有队里的omega哥哥和队长知道，毕竟第二性别这件事要对粉丝隐瞒，信息素最好也要瞒着队友们，以免无意间说出去被私生饭知道，也许会出大事。

3

一个故事的开端，总需要一些狗血剧情，例如愚人节礼物、意外与易感期……

公司即便提供了再好的抑制剂和信息素屏蔽贴，发情期到来总是不好受的，即使快要结束，黄旭熙也难得缺席了愚人节活动。也许是同年生的默契反应，李敏亨也有些易感期的预兆，哥哥们注意到他的状态不好，早早拍完节日视频就让他回去休息。

下车告别了经纪人，李敏亨捧着那盒哥弟弟们特别赠送的愚人节恍惚的走回宿舍，越想越觉得脸上变得很烫。

“Mark哥24年中规中矩的人生，其实只是想看看送这个给哥会有什么反应。”

李敏亨觉得脸上很烫，体温也好像有一些升高，尤其在路过某间房间时散出的信息素让热气一下冲到头顶，他快步跑回房间，把窗子全都打开，脱力的倒在床上。

李敏亨做了个噩梦，他被困在不知名的小岛慢慢开始涨潮，海水离他越来越近，最后只能蜷缩在一块很小的海礁上随时都要被淹没。

他闻到了一股柚子的香味，这种奇怪的水果味道甜甜的，却又带着一股苦味。温热的手背接触着他的额头，李敏亨猛地抓住了这根救命稻草，把他拉向自己。

“Mark，你怎么了？”

李敏亨爆发出不同寻常的力气，只是一心把他的手臂紧紧攥住拉向自己，那人越是挣扎，自己越不想放开。在一场不为胜负的博弈之后，终于停歇下来，两人身上都被汗水浸湿，信息素疯狂的窜出、混合，充斥着这间不大的房间。

两个年轻的身体紧贴在一起，滚烫的皮肤隔着薄薄的睡衣相贴合，但这还不够，AO的本能使然，他们相互撕扯着彼此的衣服，把这碍事的东西扒开。滑腻腻的的皮肤接触相互纠缠抚摸，舌尖挑逗小心试探，颈间满是带有淡淡咸味的汗水。

无论人亦或动物，交媾不过是一种本能，小腹前的两根勃起相互摩擦更加火热，omega修长的腿攀上alpha的腰间，带着滑腻的液体沾湿了李敏亨的小腹。

“Mark！？”那人低哑的呻吟，双手僵硬的握住李敏亨的双肩，另一半身体却又用力缠住他，带有褶皱的小口一点一点要住他，往里温热的甬道舒服的裹挟着他的分身。

李敏亨觉得这一切迷迷糊糊，像在梦里，又想起了那盒礼物，一股热气冲到头顶，再不记得做了什么，只记得成结之前被狠狠推开，而他赌气的咬了那人的脖子，也许那人被他咬出血了也说不定。

李敏亨觉得那股气味他好像闻到过，是谁呢，他暂时没力气去想了。

……

“旭熙。”

……

“Mark哥你们那天真吓人，信息素一人一半散的整间房子都是，快被吓死了。幸好哥都他们去喝酒，不然肯定要被骂死。”罗渽民无语的吐槽着：“你们俩那天怎么了？为什么客厅窗户都被打开了，还有屏蔽贴，你们差点都能把房子炸了。”

“呵呵呵呵，对不起，因为……”李敏亨尴尬的笑着说：“因为屏蔽贴用完了。”

“啊？”罗渽民似乎不是很相信这样的说法“这样吗。”

4

作为出道六年的前辈，李敏亨带着出道不久的师弟再一次参加一次人生酒馆，四年前的个人技还没有被mc们忘记，还被调侃过了四年酒量却还没有师弟好。

“四年不见，Mark已经是当红男团的ace了。”

“啊，哈哈。”

“Mark还是像从前一样腼腆。”

“最近在Twitter热搜上时常都会看见Mark的名字呢，本人有什么感想。”

“呐。”李敏亨尴尬的答到：“还是希望大家能多关注nct的新专辑。”

mc继续：“这也算是当红idol的一种烦恼吧，上热搜知名度会增加，但是相应也会增加很多烦恼吧。”

“馁，还是会忍不住看网络上的内容和评价，会给自己增加一些烦恼。”

“既然这么说了，那Mark最近有什么特别的烦恼吗？”

“啊……最近的烦恼……”李敏亨低头思考着：“大概是和一个亲故的事吧。”

“和亲故发生的事。”

“是的。”

“具体关于哪方面呢。”

“嗯……前一段时间，发生了一些事，之后他好像都躲着我了。”

mc们饶有兴趣的追问：“可以具体说说是什么事吗，如果是小事应该不会这样吧。”

“这个嘛，怎么说，大概……是跟感情有关吧，我觉得他可能对我很生气吧，我也不知道该怎么办。”

“啊，听起来是不能三言两语说清楚的事呢，那我们还是进行下一个话题吧。”

“啊哈。”

mc们也跟着笑起来：“那么和亲故的关系现在有缓和了吗。”

“前几周见了一面，虽然没能好好说话，但因为是很好的亲故，所以好像他并没有真的对我生气，嗯……大概只是像我一样不知道要怎么办的样子。”

“那是件好事，所以现在还在为此烦恼吗。”

“馁，是的，还有一些。”

“还真是敏感的年纪呢，如果换做我们，就直接带他出去喝酒吧，没什么解决不了的，其实现在烦恼的是怎么再次变亲吧。”

“好像是这样，但这件事真的烦恼了很久，思考过很久，想要告诉亲近的哥哥，但觉得不行。”

“听到Mark这么说，其实还真是一件麻烦事。”

“馁。”

mc端起酒杯：众人全都喝完之后说到：“那我们还是接着聊其他的事。”

“聊聊Mark的热搜吧。”

“哇，要聊这个吗。”

众人跟着起哄。

“我看见这里面有一个很有意思，是关于lucas的。”

“啊？”

“啊，很震惊吗？”mc笑这说：“这可是关于你自己的热搜呢Mark。”

“啊不，没有，只是突然提起来这个还挺意外的。”

99line被邀请做Running Man的嘉宾，在那件事之后的半个月后，他们两周都没有说过话，只是在一起练习，尴尬的对视，u队的哥哥们都看出了不妥，甚至李敏亨有一瞬间的错觉，觉得他们大概猜到了自己和黄旭熙的事，每次都在快要把那件事告诉哥哥们，想问问他们怎么办时，话在嘴边都咽下去。

李敏亨和黄旭熙被分到了不同的两队，和李敏亨分到一队的是篮球队的哥哥。

“这个热搜似乎是因为参加节目录制被粉丝们拍到的照片，所以上了热搜。热搜的内容是lucas被摸了脸。”

嘉宾和mc们都纷纷起哄笑起来。

“Twitter上的很多粉丝们都在问Mark，Lucas的脸摸起来咋么样，还有粉丝说也想要摸一摸。”

“啊～”

“看起来是个很好看的孩子，而且表情很可爱呢，像是惊吓到了。”

Mark回答：“这个真的很抱歉。”

“可是参加Running Man为什么会有这样一个插曲。”

“啊……大概因为撕名牌之前同队的哥哥摸了他的脸。”李敏亨红着脸：“不知道怎么也跟着就这样了，真的很抱歉，对不起。”

“平时和队友之间应该都很亲密吧。”

“是的。”

“现在的孩子们和以前的我们还真是不一样，我们更多的是在打架啊！”

“是呢，孩子们现在都很懂事呢。哈哈。”

“那Mark。”

“呐？”

“和Lucas关系很好吧。”

“是同年的亲故。”

“啊！看着并不像。”

“是和我同年比我大6个月唯一的亲故。”

“是呐，就说关系很好吧。”

“是可以这么亲密的朋友，真是很幸福呢Mark。”

“是的前辈。”

“要好好珍惜才对。”

“会的。”

“还有那位吵架了的亲故，也一起好好珍惜吧。”

……

5

omega总是很依赖自己alpha的气息，在李泰容和金道英因为某些问题而无暇顾及时，99line开始变得亲密。

在董思成分享的一大堆线索里发现蛛丝马迹时，似乎已经有些晚了。

完

——

diptyque无花果  
欧珑 西柚天堂


End file.
